


Out of This World

by juou no zan - 女王のザン (queenofzan)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Alternatives to kissing, Neopronouns, Oral Sex, Other, Science Fiction, weird alien junk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 19:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofzan/pseuds/juou%20no%20zan%20-%20%E5%A5%B3%E7%8E%8B%E3%81%AE%E3%82%B6%E3%83%B3
Summary: None binary with left girl artist Colby hooks up with a cis dude alien ce met at the queerest club on the station, author has too much fun playing with gender and researching weird animal junk.





	Out of This World

There were perfectly good reasons why Colby was staring at the alien across the club. It wasn’t like ce was xeno or anything–not that there was anything wrong with that, what consenting adult sapients did together was their own business–but ce absolutely could not stop staring. Ce’d never seen an alien in real life before, and ce hardly knew anything about zhenegas. For instance, ce hadn’t known their bright blue mouths actually glowed in low light. Ce hadn’t realized what a difference an extra joint in each limb would make to their flexibility, even just while dancing. Ce had perfectly good reasons to stare that had nothing to do with wanting to find out what kind of genitals a zhenega had, or this zhenega had, at least. Though maybe not perfectly good reasons to stare for quite so long, because it was rude and the zhenega had noticed cer, made eye contact, and was making its way through the crowd to cer.

As it passed through patches of light on its way to cer, Colby saw the color patterns on its low, soft horns were the brighter yellow that indicated it was probably male. Though of course secondary sex characteristics were a terribly unreliable indicator of gender in sapients, as Colby was well aware. The last time ce’d had a conversation about alien genders with someone, they’d claimed zhenegas had a binary gender system, just like humans. Colby had stared at her for a long time before she realized ce’d gone silent. “Just like humans?” ce’d asked flatly, and she got flustered and tried to explain. Colby felt justified in ignoring everything she’d said after that.

“Can I help you with something?” the zhenega asked, stepping in closely enough to be heard. Its dark skin made the glow from its mouth stand out even more. This close, Colby could see its eyes were a gold that matched its horns.

“Sorry,” Colby said. Ce smiled, and said, “Sorry, I guess I was staring.”

“You were,” said the zhenega. Its voice was a low tenor, velvety and lovely but definitely not human. “I didn’t say I minded, though. You’re pretty stare-worthy yourself.”

At over six feet, Colby still stood out in most crowds. Ce didn’t dress to blend in, either, because ce didn’t see the point anymore. Ce knew ce was pretty, and liked being told so, but pretty much everyone in this club was attractive. If they didn’t manage it naturally, they did it through clothes or perfumes. Colby wasn’t even the only visibly trans person there, which was one reason ce preferred this club, even if it was pretentious.

“Uh, thanks,” Colby said.

“You can call me Lee,” said the zhenega, smiling, which looked odd from someone without teeth. “Male, if that matters to you. What’s your name?”

“Colby,” ce said. Lee’s eyes were so big, it was almost mesmerizing. “I’m not, if that matters to you,” ce said, and Lee smiled again. “Uh, I haven’t seen you here before.”

Lee laughed, which Colby had not realized zhenegas did. “No,” he said, “I think I would have noticed you staring earlier.” Colby blushed, and figured ce wasn’t lucky enough tonight for Lee to not know what that meant on humans. “I just moved to the station,” Lee said. He looked around them. “This is my first time around so many humans.”

“I’d never have known,” Colby said, which was true. Lee had been dancing against people as comfortably as anyone there. He was even dressed the part, which aliens, even “humanoid” ones, didn’t always do, in tight jeans and a tighter t-shirt that went translucent from certain angles. There was probably at least one person in the club tonight who was mad that an alien was wearing the same outfit as them, and better.

Lee smiled again. “Thanks,” he said. The music changed and he shimmied, or shivered. “Would you dance with me?” he asked.

“Sure,” Colby said, and then ce was being pulled by a three-fingered hand into the mass of dancers.

Lee danced with a great deal more shimmying than any human Colby had ever seen, but just as much pressing against Colby’s hips and chest. Lee was shorter than Colby by at least a foot, but had long enough legs to put one between Colby’s thighs and press close.

Lee had a smell that was more noticeable now that they were moving, even though they were surrounded by other people with their own scents. It was sort of spicy, the way cinnamon was, and it got stronger whenever Lee turned his head. It was extremely pleasant. If Colby was a more melodramatic person, ce’d probably call it intoxicating, but of all the intoxicants in the average club, an alien’s scent probably didn’t rank. Ce still found cerself hanging cer head to get a better sniff.

The music changed to something slower, and Lee ran his hands up to Colby’s chest to cer shoulders, rucking up cer shirt. That would have been a suggestive enough move if Lee had thought Colby was a guy, but since he knew ce wasn’t, it was downright provocative. Ce wondered if he knew that, or if it mattered at this point.

“You wanna get out of here?” Colby found cerself saying.

In leaning up to answer, one of Lee’s horns brushed against Colby’s chest. Now ce wasn’t a xenobiologist, or even someone who knew a damn thing about zhenegas, but a human pressing their secondary sex characteristics against cer or into cer usually meant to be suggestive, and it was difficult to imagine Lee was so different. “You got somewhere in mind?” he murmured.

“My quarters aren’t far,” Colby said.

“Great.”

As they made their way through the crowd of dancers and out of the club, Lee slipped an arm around Colby’s waist. “You don’t mind, do you?” he asked. “It’s usually pretty bright in the corridors for me.”

“Course not,” Colby said, though having Lee and that smell so close to cer made concentrating on where ce was going a challenge.

The corridors were bright after the dim and intermittent lights of the club. Lee’s grip tightened around cer waist when they first hit the light, so clearly he hadn’t been lying about the lights. Colby did cer best to ignore the curious looks from the night shift. When they reached cer quarters, ce dimmed the lights a bit before ce opened the door.

“Oh my,” Lee said as the door slid shut behind them. He crossed the room to where Colby hung cer paintings. “Where did you get these?”

“I made them,” Colby said. Ce pulled off one shoe and said, “I’m an artist.”

“Wow,” Lee said. He looked over at Colby. “Can I touch them?”

“Sure,” Colby said. Ce pulled off the other shoe, and dropped it without watching where it landed. “I mean, they’re just paintings, but go ahead.”

Lee laughed. “Just paintings,” he said. He reached out with his left hand and gently swiped down the middle with his fingertips. He shivered. “Humans don’t see as far up the light spectrum as zhenegas, right?”

“Uh, I think so,” Colby said. Ce crossed the room to him and looked at cer work. Light as dim as this wasn’t really how ce liked to present cer paintings, but then, ce had no idea what Lee was even seeing. “If up is UV,” ce said. “I don’t actually know that much about it. I’m not a digital artist, and you’re the first alien I’ve ever met in person.”

“I can’t believe you can’t see this,” Lee muttered. Then, he looked over at Colby and smiled. “I’m the first alien you’ve ever met, and you bring me to your quarters?”

Colby blushed again and resisted the urge to point out that Lee had said yes. At least if he could see higher on the light spectrum he probably couldn’t do infrared as well to tell exactly how hard Colby was blushing. “Looks like,” ce said.

Lee shook his head. “And you can’t even see your own art properly,” he said, “so you don’t even know. You are amazing.”

“Thanks?” Colby said.

“I mean it,” Lee said, and turned to face cer properly. He rubbed the top of his head on Colby’s shoulder, sort of like a cat might, then pressed himself against Colby’s front. “So,” he said in a low voice, which was a lot rumblier than before, “how’s that thing humans do with their mouths go?”

“Kissing?” Colby asked. Ce put cer hands on Lee’s sides, around where ce thought his hips were. “With lips, usually.”

Lee laughed. “I think it might be easier to figure than what zhenegas usually do, that’s all.”

“Didn’t mean I wasn’t going to do it,” Colby muttered. Ce leaned down and kissed Lee’s wide and lipless mouth. He wasn’t as warm as a human, and was a bit smoother. Colby imagined it was a bit like kissing a snake. Ce pulled back to check Lee’s reaction, and Lee shook his head.

“I’ve seen human movies, you definitely move more than that,” he said.

Colby rolled cer eyes and leaned in again. Ce made the attempt to kiss less chastely, and found that the skin around Lee’s mouth was pliable enough to give, and after a moment, apparently manipulable enough for Lee to move his mouth against Colby’s. When Colby opened cer mouth to Lee’s was when things got memorable, since zhenega tongues were so much longer than human tongues. With Lee’s long and maneuverable tongue in and around Colby’s mouth–at one point he managed to wrap his tongue entirely around Colby’s tongue–it was much less like any kissing ce had ever done.

Lee put his arms around Colby’s waist and took advantage of his extra joints to wrap them all the way around cer back, to the other side, which was arguably weirder than the tongue thing but made cer feel very secure and wanted. Ce had no idea whether zhenegas had an ass or if it was something they involved at all in sexual activity, so ce followed Lee’s lead and pulled him closer by putting cer arms around his middle.

When Colby pulled away to catch cer breath, ce noticed Lee’s horn colors were a brighter yellow. Lee said, “That’s fun. It’s probably a good thing my mouth doesn’t open too wide, though.”

“Eating your partner’s face is usually considered bad kissing,” Colby agreed. Now that they weren’t actively kissing, cer mouth tingled a bit. “Uh,” ce said, “should we have–“

“We’re not toxic to each other,” Lee said. “It’s one of the things I looked into before I moved to a human station.” Up close, and in better lighting, it was a little surreal how little Lee moved his mouth to speak perfectly intelligible English.

“Really?” Colby asked. Ce leaned in again, grinning. “You thought you might end up doing this with a human?”

“There are only two other non-humans on this station,” Lee said. “Anyway,” he said, lowering his voice, “I thought I might end up doing more than this with a human.”

“You might,” Colby said, and kissed him again. This time Lee flicked his tongue against Colby’s lips, which was both a weirder and a more enjoyable experience than kissing his lipless mouth. Ce had no idea what to compare it to, even, but the slight tingles it produced in cer lips were pleasant.

[This story originally ran with a boss illustration by Z. Zacht-Zoet, check it out at [the original post](http://www.shousetsubangbang.com/mirror/out-of-this-world/)]

Despite the lack of any evidence of genitalia pressed against cer, Lee was grinding against Colby’s hip like it was his job. One of his arms slid lower to let his hand grip Colby’s opposite hip. Breathing hard and feeling dizzy, Colby pulled back enough to say, “Uh, I do have a bedroom.”

“Do you think you could carry me?” Lee asked. “Sorry,” he said hastily, “not–I was just thinking about how strong humans are.”

Colby shrugged. At least with an alien, ce was sure the question had nothing to do with his ideas about what gender Colby “looked”. “We can try it,” ce said, “but maybe…later?”

“Deal,” Lee said. He grinned up at Colby. “So where’s this bedroom you were talking about?”

Colby led him into the bedroom and pulled off cer own shirt. “Oh,” Lee said, and moved in to wrap himself around Colby again. “You’re so warm and soft,” he said. He rubbed his forehead against Colby’s shoulder. “I knew you would be, but it’s so different.” Instinctively, Colby reached up to pet one of his horns, and Lee shivered under cer touch. “Ooh,” Lee murmured, one set of eyelids drifting shut, “that’s unfair.”

“You’re still dressed,” Colby said. “And seem to have done research. Let me have my lucky guess.”

Lee nuzzled cer shoulder one more time, then leaned back and pulled off his shirt. It looked awkward and fumbled, but he still had his tight t-shirt off in half the time it took Colby to pull cers off.

He had a smooth chest, with no sign of pectorals or ribs. Colby didn’t even know if zhenegas had any sort of bones. His skin was the same purple-black everywhere Colby could see, with the exception of a few small spots of bright yellow on his lower torso, almost like a happy trail in a human. He did have a sort of waist, but it was longer and more pipe-stemmy than a human’s–not exactly segmented, but definitely sectioned.

“You’re staring again,” Lee said.

“I know,” Colby said. Ce ran his hands down Lee’s chest to his jeans. “I don’t think you need these either,” ce said.

“Well, you would know,” Lee said, and helped Colby slide them off of him. The yellow spots got larger and more frequent, until they made a solid mass just above his crotch. Apart from the color, though, and the extra leg joints to match the extra arm joints, that was all removing Lee’s pants revealed. Colby thought that probably meant internal or retractable genitalia, since ce was pretty sure from cer vague memories of high school biology that zhenegas reproduced sexually. Ce made another educated guess and nuzzled the bright yellow spots low on Lee’s torso. Lee shivered and pulled Colby up by cer shoulders to kiss cer again, or at least to shove his tongue into Colby’s mouth.

Lee’s tongue could do things no human tongue could. Plus the more it touched Colby, the tinglier cer mouth got, which actually felt pretty cool, especially on cer lips. But with a tongue so long, Lee could also easily make Colby choke, which he did.

While Colby coughed and raised cer arms above cer head in an attempt to stop making it worse, Lee wrung his hands and said, “Sorry, sorry, I forgot about that thing you do.”

Colby shrugged. “It’s fine,” ce croaked. Ce cleared cer throat, trying to make it feel better. “Happens like once a week anyway.”

Lee laughed, and Colby pulled him close again. Lee’s skin felt strange against cers, but it was less sticky than being skin to skin with another human made cer. When ce was confident ce could breathe without choking, ce kissed Lee again, and this time Lee was more careful with his tongue.

Colby’s own jeans were feeling kind of constraining, so ce pulled them off the next time they broke for air. Lee didn’t have a nose, so Colby had no idea how he was breathing except through his mouth, since he was also panting a little.

“Oh,” Lee said when Colby got cer own pants off, “you have another layer of clothes. I was wondering how those rough pants worked with the whole external genitals thing.”

“They’re not that rough,” Colby said, though certainly ce didn’t go commando in jeans.

“I wouldn’t extend my dick to them,” Lee said, which sort of answered one question.

Instead of arguing about the texture of denim with an alien, Colby sat down on cer bed to pull off cer socks. Ce’d taken cer own shoes off at the door, but Lee hadn’t even touched his feet. Colby wondered if he’d been barefoot in the club, which seemed dangerous, but what did ce know about zhenega feet?

Lee sat down next to cer, one leg curled around Colby’s back with the other still dangling off the bed. “That is so many toes,” he said, and reached for his own foot. He peeled something off that was so close to his skin color that Colby initially thought it was his skin, and dropped it to the floor.

“Got the same number of fingers,” Colby said, wiggling them in front of Lee’s face.

“Five fingers at least makes sense,” Lee said. He reached for and pulled off his other foot covering. “How could you possibly need that many toes?”

“We have to make up for having fewer knees somehow,” Colby said, and Lee laughed. Socks and weird slipper things removed, Colby turned and pulled Lee close to kiss him again. Lee wrapped both his legs around Colby’s hips in a kind of ostentatious display of alien flexibility and rubbed his hands down Colby’s back. Colby pulled him into cer lap, which appeared to present no problems to either Lee’s knees or hip joints.

“Oh,” Lee said, and looked down. “I thought the term ‘hard’ was a figure of speech.”

“Not really,” Colby said, blushing. Ce wasn’t expecting to get a weird reaction about cer gender or body or anything from an alien, especially one who hadn’t even bothered asking for the gender information he had immediately volunteered, but ce supposed alien misunderstandings about which things were or weren’t figures of speech wasn’t a trans-specific experience.

“That is so cute,” Lee said, tapping one of Colby’s cheeks. “It’s like your whole skin is spots.” He brushed his mouth against Colby’s lips and trailed his fingers down to cer chest. “You know, I was reliably informed humans had fur. Hair. Which one do I use for humans?”

“Hair,” Colby said. “Or body hair, I think that’s what you mean. Sorry,” ce said, “you picked the wrong gender and/or ethnicity human for that.” Ce ran one of cer own hands down Lee’s back. There were some vaguely shoulder-blade-like lumps, but no spine indication. Ce wasn’t too surprised when he reached Lee’s butt without feeling a cleft. The muscles bipeds needed to be bipedal were there, though, which was weird with such minimal separation between them.

“Luckily, that was not a deciding factor in my choice,” Lee said. He shimmied a bit in Colby’s lap and rubbed at cer nipple. He smiled at Colby’s sharp intake of breath.

“I, on the other hand, was not informed, reliably or un-,” Colby said. “Tell me what you like.” Ce nuzzled cer nose and mouth against Lee’s neck. “Tell me where to touch you,” ce murmured.

Lee shimmied again. “There’s good,” he said. “And my horns, you figured that one out.” He tightened his legs around Colby’s middle. “And the whole between-the-legs thing works for both our species, I think.”

“I thought you were reliably informed,” Colby murmured, before kissing him again. Ce did let cer hand slide back up Lee’s back, then to his neck, then his head, and finally his horns. Ce ran cer fingers along the edges and Lee shivered in cer grip. Ce squeezed a little at the base, where the spots of his usual skin tone started showing between the yellow, and Lee moaned, or at least made a noise Colby was pretty sure was analogous to a moan. Zhenegas were capable of a much wider range of vocalizations than humans were, but so were a lot of other species, even other terrestrial ones, and Colby thought ce was pretty good at interpreting those.

Ce leaned in to kiss Lee again, still rubbing his horn. Sort of petting, really, especially with the way Lee’s head tilted with the movement of Colby’s hand. The movements of his tongue were more vague, but he also shivered and clutched at the back of Colby’s neck, so it wasn’t like Colby minded.

“My,” Lee breathed, leaning in to Colby’s hand. He closed one set of eyelids and shimmied against cer. “You’re…bad. Dangerous. Distracting?”

“Yep,” Colby said, and pressed cer lips to Lee’s neck. Ce kissed and licked while cer right hand stroked Lee’s horn and Lee wriggled in cer lap. Then, curious, ce sucked a little.

Lee twitched, a kind of movement Colby had not seen or felt him do before. Ce backed off even as Lee made a clicking noise that Colby sort of recognized as being like the internet’s idea of how zhenegas sounded when they spoke their own languages.

“Sorry, sorry,” ce said, “I should have asked–“

“What was that?” Lee asked. All his eyelids were open again, and his pupils were dilated enough they were almost as round as a human’s. “That was wonderful.”

Colby relaxed a bit. “Oh. Good,” ce said.

“I mean, I wouldn’t do it to another zhenega if I was you, because it kind of hurt, but it–” He wriggled and pulled Colby close again. “It was nice,” he said, lowering his voice and relaxing his eyelids.

“Good,” Colby repeated. Ce nuzzled Lee’s…jaw, for lack of a better word. “It was just a little suction,” ce said.

“Oh my, you can do that with your mouth,” Lee said. “That is…I had never considered that that might be sexy.”

“Humans generally think it is,” Colby said, and leaned down to do it again. Lee shivered against cer and his legs twitched.

“Okay, no, you need to be naked,” Lee said, “we need to do this, I’m–oh my,” he said, so low and grumbly Colby mostly felt it through his proximity to Lee’s neck.

“You’d have to get off of me for that,” Colby said, against Lee’s shoulder, and Lee shivered again.

“Wanna bet?” Lee said, and somehow rearranged his legs to be wrapped around Colby’s waist instead.

Colby laughed, said, “Okay,” and stood up. “Looks like I can carry you,” ce said, pulling cer underwear down. Ce bent down to get them over cer knees, and Lee bent with cer, skin to skin, at an angle that a human could certainly not have managed backwards.

“Oh good,” Lee said. Colby kicked cer underwear off of cer remaining ankle and sat back down on the bed. Lee wiggled down so he was pressed against Colby’s cock, this time naked. Lee’s cool, smooth skin felt especially weird against it, used to warm human skin and warmer human genitalia.

Lee looked down to where Colby’s cock was sandwiched between them. His spicy scent got stronger, and Colby’s eyes drifted shut as ce smelled it. “That is so weird,” Lee said, and reached between them to touch the tip. He pressed harder than Colby expected, harder than another human would have pressed, and Colby moaned. Lee smiled and leaned in to kiss cer, one finger still touching the head of Colby’s dick, pressed between their bodies.

“Whatever,” Colby said when Lee pulled away to look down again. Ce felt drunk, and naked. Ce definitely wasn’t drunk, and definitely was now naked, but being physically naked didn’t usually make cer feel so exposed. Ce said, “I haven’t even seen yours, that’s weird.”

“I guess,” Lee said. He bent his head down, to rest on Colby’s shoulder, and licked cer collarbone.

“How long even is your tongue?” Colby asked, because a human probably couldn’t have gotten their tongue to cer skin at the angle Lee’s head was at, and because it kept cer from falling in to smelling him again.

“Humans usually think it’s gross,” Lee said, which was not an answer. He nuzzled his horns into Colby’s shoulder, which made the smell stronger again, and started rubbing circles into the head of cer dick.

“Sure,” Colby said. Until tonight, ce probably would have been one of those people. Making it less hypothetical had made it a lot less weird to think of an alien like this. “But like. How long are we talking? Can it wrap all the way around my neck?”

“That’s a very specific example,” Lee murmured. He angled his nuzzling more towards Colby’s neck.

Ce felt cerself flush. “It’s just a. Idea.”

Lee hummed and tilted his head up. “Your neck? Yes.”

“Oh my god,” Colby said, and dropped cer own head down to Lee’s shoulder. The smell wasn’t as strong from there, but ce didn’t stop feeling adrift in this experience. In him.

“So was that an idea or an  _idea_ ,” Lee said, “because I mean….” He pressed his face to Colby’s neck and let the tip of his tongue touch cer skin.

“Um,” Colby said. “It started as an idea, but  _now_  it’s an idea.”

Lee laughed.

“What?” ce asked.

“You are very cute,” Lee said, and then his tongue was on Colby’s throat. Then it was on the other side of cer neck.

“Okay, no, this was a bad idea,” ce said.

Lee laughed again and pulled his tongue back. The fact that he could laugh before his tongue was all the way back in his mouth was a little unnerving. How did zhenegas vocalize? “I thought so,” he said, “but you’d know better than I would.”

“I mean. It’s real weird. Maybe eventually,” Colby said, because the idea did still have some amount of appeal.

Lee looked up at cer, and it was kind of hard to tell since ce only had about an hour’s worth of experience reading zhenega facial expressions, but Colby thought he looked amused. “Eventually, huh?” Lee asked.

Colby flushed again. “If you want to,” ce said. “If everything goes okay.”

Lee smiled. “Even if it doesn’t, I think I’d be willing to give it another try.” He unwrapped his legs from around Colby’s waist, and said, “I want to try something,” as he got down on his knees–well, on his shins–next to the bed. “Come here.”

“God,” Colby muttered, but moved where Lee indicated. Ce wasn’t surprised when Lee leaned in and put his face next to cer cock.

“Oh my,” Lee said, inhaling through his mouth. “That is a pretty strong smell, no wonder you humans wear pants.” Then, before Colby had time to figure out if ce should be offended or apologetic, Lee rubbed his horns on it, which was a hell of an experience. His fleshy horns were probably the softest part of him, and the gap between them felt like a startling difference.

“Not that you smell bad,” Lee said, pulling back. He looked up at Colby’s face and said, “Tell me if this is too weird.” Colby nodded, and Lee pressed his face against cer cock again and started to extend his tongue.

It was weird–how the fuck would a long blue tongue wrapping around your dick not be weird–but it was nowhere near weird enough to cancel out how good it felt. The slight tingly feeling, which had mostly faded now in Colby’s lips, was more noticeable on cer dick, but also even more pleasant.

Even wrapped around cer dick basically all the way to the top, Lee’s tongue was flexible enough to move, tightening then loosening again, like the world’s weirdest and most reactive stroker. Colby pressed the heel of one hand into cer mouth. At first, the tip of Lee’s tongue stayed under the head of cer cock, rubbing at the underside of the ridge, but then Lee snaked it out over the head, catching the slit and pushing against the fleshier side of it. Colby moaned, because as good as this felt it wasn’t enough, it was like the opposite of what ce needed but it also felt too good to ask Lee to stop.

Then Lee’s tongue was off cer in a flash, and Lee said, “Oh my, what was that?” Without waiting for an answer, he leaned back in and piled a significant coil of tongue on the head of cer dick. That was weird, but also so much better. Colby moaned into cer hand. Ce felt Lee moan or hum as well, before he pulled back.

“That is so good,” he said. “It’s so salty.”

“Uh, yeah,” Colby said. They’d been pausing like this the whole time, so it would be rude not to this time, but ce had been close for just a second. It was hard not to be frustrated.

“Is that normal for humans?” Lee asked, cocking his head to the side. “I mean, I knew there were a lot of fluids involved, but I didn’t know they’d  _taste_  good.”

“Pretty normal,” Colby said. “I can usually tell the difference between people’s tastes, and some people taste better than others, but yeah, pretty normal.”

“That is so weird,” Lee said, and leaned in to lick it again. This time, he did the wrap-around trick again, but starting from the top, so the head was covered in the constantly moving part of Lee’s tongue leaving his mouth. Lee put his hands on Colby’s thighs to brace himself, and then he did something involving more speed and movement than Colby expected from cer other experiences of Lee’s tongue.

“Oh my god,” Colby moaned, and Lee’s fingers tightened on Colby’s legs. It took very little additional time with Lee’s tongue wrapped around cer cock before ce said, “Shit, Lee, I’m about to come, I’m–“

Lee’s grip tightened even more as Colby came, though even that was weird, although ce couldn’t figure out why, since ce was preoccupied. Cer come got all over Lee’s tongue, since he’d been so much more effective at dealing with the head this time. Then he pulled his tongue back into his mouth and moaned. “That is so good,” he said, then did, probably on reflex, the grossest thing Colby had seen him do, which was swipe his tongue all over his face. He shimmied. “That tasted different, though. I guess that was the actual semen.”

“Yeah,” Colby said. Ce let cerself collapse onto cer back. “Oh my god,” ce said. “That was the weirdest blowjob I’ve ever had.”

“I would hope so,” Lee said, and they both laughed. He climbed back onto the bed and laid down next to Colby. He rubbed his hand up and down Colby’s chest, where cer chest hair would be if ce had any. Or, where it was, but only in a couple of nearly-invisible hairs on their own. “You’re not done for the night, are you?”

“No, no,” Colby said. “Well, maybe, I don’t know, but I will definitely help take care of you if you…tell me how.”

Lee laughed. “You’ve done a pretty good job so far.”

“Well, you sounded worried.”

“I’ve just read some humans basically pass out after orgasm,” Lee said. He lowered his voice. “And I have no idea how to get back to my quarters from here.”

Colby laughed and rolled onto cer side. Ce put a hand on Lee’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Ce could taste cer own come on Lee’s tongue, but maybe not as much as ce could have on another human. Ce hadn’t really thought much about how little Lee tasted like anything before. Ce guessed that was lucky, since other species might taste awful to each other.

Ce reached up to pet Lee’s horn, and Lee moaned and broke off the kiss. “Keep doing that,” he said. “It’s so good. You have so many fingers.”

Colby smiled to cerself. Lee’s outer eyelids were shut, so he couldn’t see anything at the moment. Ce pushed a finger underneath his horn, into the very base of it, and Lee shimmied and grabbed at cer. Ce did it again, and Lee made a clicky noise and said, “My!”

Colby pressed a kiss to his mouth and switched cer hand to the other horn. Lee moaned and made a clicky noise at the same time, then said, “Yeah, okay, I’m extending, this is–so much foreplay.”

“I mean, I did already come, so I don’t know if it’s even still foreplay,” Colby said. Lee made a vague noise, and half-heartedly waved a hand at cer. Ce looked down, curious. From the yellow spots at Lee’s groin, a small bluish slit opened, and a green lump that looked a lot more like a tongue than a dick pushed out. Not like Lee’s tongue, obviously, not as flat, but it did keep going until it was a greenish yellow tentacle-looking thing hanging down longer than Colby’s own dick. The pointing down would probably explain why the slit was so much higher on the pelvis than a human penis.

“That is…different,” Colby said, but ce was already switching hands to keep one on Lee’s horns while the other went down to touch his dick.

It was much softer than the rest of Lee. It was just firm enough that ce couldn’t call it squishy. It was also tacky, even though it looked more like it would be slimy. Colby went to wrap cer hand around it, and found it wrapping back.

“Sorry,” Lee said, not opening his eyes. “Reflex.”

“That is really different,” Colby said, and squeezed Lee’s horn a little. Lee’s dick tightened its grip on cer hand, which was very weird, but fun. At least now ce thought ce understood why Lee had started from the base of cer dick. The bluer flesh of the slit looked to cer like it would be pretty sensitive. Ce gently extricated cer hand from the grip of Lee’s dick, and grabbed it again, near the base. Unable to curl around Colby’s hand, it twisted around to be a vague spiral in the air above cer hand. Lee moaned and pushed his face into Colby’s armpit, making it impossible to pet his horns.

“Oh my,” he said, muffled a little by Colby’s own flesh. “You smell here too. Why does a visual species need to have so many….” He trailed off mid-complaint as Colby nudged at the blue-tinged slit at the base of Lee’s dick.

“To confuse aliens,” Colby said. “Probably.” Ce traced one finger all the way around the blue ridge of flesh surrounding Lee’s dick. Lee’s dick squirmed while Lee shuddered against Colby. Colby kissed the tip of one of Lee’s horns, then further down. Still stroking mostly around Lee’s dick, ce leaned cer head down to put cer mouth as close to the base as possible, and licked, making sure to get cer tongue as under it as ce could.

Lee groaned and clutched at cer.

“Oh hey,” Colby said, “idea.” Ce pulled away from Lee entirely, withdrawing cer hands as well. Ce also got to witness what ce thought was probably a zhenega pouting, though since Lee didn’t exactly have lips to puff out or eyebrows to furrow, it was basically nothing like a human pout. What he did was push out his jaw and keep both sets of eyelids half closed, making his eyes look much smaller and rectangular.

Colby moved and laid back down between Lee’s legs. Propped up on cer elbows, ce grinned and said, “Tell me if this is too weird,” and took Lee’s dick in cer mouth.

It was too long for Colby to take it all in head on, but luckily it sort of coiled around itself and against cer tongue, making it short enough to deal with. Ce used one hand to trace the ridge at its base and the other to steady Lee’s hips as he squirmed and moaned and clicked. It hadn’t tasted like much at first, but the more Lee clicked and wriggled, the more it tasted like something. It still wasn’t much, compared to going down on a human, but it was a savory tinge.

Colby pulled away, slowly, pulling Lee’s dick straight again as it passed through cer lips. Lee moaned, low and growly again. “So here’s a question,” ce said. “What happens when you come?”

“What?” Lee said. He bent up to look at Colby without supporting himself in any way Colby could see. “You don’t have to keep doing that,” he said, though his spots were so bright now they were practically glowing even in the purposely dim light of Colby’s bedroom. Which wasn’t even to mention his dick, which was sort of quivering rhythmically in front of Colby’s face.

“No, I like going down on people,” Colby said, “I just want to know, like. What to expect so I don’t choke or bite you or something.”

“Oh,” Lee said. “Biting. Um. I didn’t think to look up human words for zhenega sex. Uh, there’s not as much fluid and it’s not all from one spot, like yours. It’s sort of a…pulse? Maybe? And it will try to coil more tightly.”

“Okay,” Colby said, and slid cer hand back around the base of Lee’s dick as ce leaned in again. When it met cer tongue, it tried to wrap around, but ce pushed it up against the roof of cer mouth, and then it was far enough in that the frenulum of cer tongue prevented any wrapping.

It involved different tongue wrangling, but now that Colby had figured it out, it wasn’t that different from sucking a human’s dick. Ce pulled back, straightening Lee’s dick as ce did so, which was an excellent move if the noises Lee was making were anything to go by. Ce made sure to keep toying with the ridge where Lee’s dick met his body as ce went, and Lee seemed happy with that, too. It was strange how little Lee smelled like anything here; Colby could barely make out any of the spicy scent from his horns at all down here. Ce pulled his dick through cer lips again, and he made one of those clicky noises. Ce grinned to cerself, and gathered his dick in cer mouth again. Cer lips were starting to tingle again, a little; not nearly as much as when they were kissing. Cer soft palate was too, a little, which felt less pleasant and more like ce’d been sucking on a cough drop or something. Ce tried to ignore that in favor of how nice the clicking and writhing Lee was doing now was.

“Colby,” Lee moaned, followed by a series of clicks. Ce stroked his leg as ce pulled his dick straight again, and it spasmed against cer lips. Ce pulled back fast, because ce didn’t want to risk having his dick flailing around in cer mouth, which was an incredibly hilarious thought, but probably less hilarious if it made cer gag. Once it was out of cer mouth, it was clear that wasn’t what was happening, but ce didn’t attempt more alien dick wrangling with cer mouth. Ce did bring cer other hand up to take cer mouth’s place, and it did feel sticky now. Colby supposed that was the pulse of less liquid that Lee mentioned. Ce licked at it, still mostly using cer hands to keep it contained, and was disappointed when it still didn’t taste like much.

“Oh, my, Colby,” Lee said. He sounded out of breath, and his chest was heaving. He had his long fingers twisted up in the sheets of Colby’s bed.

Ce slowed the movements of cer fingers on the ridge at the base of his dick. “Should I stop?” ce asked.

“Please don’t,” Lee said, and Colby smiled. Ce gingerly kissed the tip of his dick, and kept rubbing and stroking at it until it stopped moving around as much. When his dick was still, if not limp, Lee said, “Okay, that’s…You can stop.”

Colby wiped cer hands on the sheets, and laid down on cer side more or less even with Lee’s head. The smell up here was stronger than ce remembered, and ce leaned in to rub cer face on the top of Lee’s head. Lee giggled. “You are somewhat more scent-oriented than I was led to believe,” he said.

“And that’s why hands-on research is important,” Colby said. Lee reached up and put a hand on Colby’s face. Colby snorted.

“Well,” he said. He rubbed his horns against Colby’s face. “This was fun.”

“It was,” Colby said. Ce took a deep breath, and got a solid lungful of that spicy smell. Ce hummed, contented.

“So,” Lee said. He tapped his fingers on cer arm. Possibly it was more analogous to a human drumming on cer arm, but two fingers didn’t feel like a drum to Colby. “I absolutely need help finding my way back to my quarters from here,” he said. “But I think you should go ahead and give me your comm channel as well.”

“Oh?” ce asked.

“Well, if you want to do this again sometime,” he said. “If you don’t, that’s fine, but I cannot stress enough that I can’t find my way home on my own.”

Colby laughed. “I’ll walk you home, then,” ce said. “Give me a sec to rest.”

Lee nuzzled cer face again. “No rush,” he said. “This is nice too.”

“Yeah,” Colby said.

Before they ventured out into the public halls of the station, Colby rummaged through cer box of hand-me-downs, most of which weren’t appropriate for station life but ce couldn’t bring cerself to get rid of, and dug out a pair of cer sister’s sunglasses. They were oversized and dated by human standards, but they covered Lee’s large eyes pretty well.

“Oh,” Lee said, when ce opened the door to the hall. “These help a lot.” He had to hold them up, not having any ears for the earpieces to rest on, but he didn’t seem to mind that. He looked around. “Did you dim your quarters for me?” he asked, looking up at Colby.

Ce shrugged. “Yeah,” ce said.

Lee smiled at cer. “Cute, good in bed, and thoughtful,” he said. “I definitely want your comm channel, Colby.”

Colby wondered if ce could still say ce wasn’t xeno if ce started dating an alien. Ce smiled and said, “I think that can be arranged.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally ran in [Shousetsu Bang*Bang Issue 76](http://www.shousetsubangbang.com/mirror/out-of-this-world/).
> 
> I started this story some three years ago, for the Out of This World issue. I have no idea why I didn't finish it in time (cursory knowledge of the timeline of my life suggests: I was still suffering the Grief Depressions and having trouble finishing things) but I know why I kept on not finishing it.
> 
> The characters in this story started out as name-swaps of my more "established" OCs (idk why I bother to name-swap them, apart from "it bothers my continuity brain", since like three people are aware of/care about the OCs; I did the same thing with [The Prince's Plaything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179392) shh) but within the year of starting it, I realized one of the characters was trans, and writing about them as if they were a cis dude, when that was the least accurate possible representation of them, made me feel weird, even if they were name-swapped and theoretically distinct.
> 
> (I mean also, I stopped in the middle of a sex scene, and it is always harder to pick up from a sex scene than from a non-sex scene for me.)
> 
> Then I more carefully read the signup post for this year's December issue and _Yes, And_ content was allowed! I thought about this for around two days, like, gosh it's a shame I don't have anything near completion that would work! And then I realized one night, walking home from the opera (which, god willing, will be gay-ed into a SSBB at some future point. I have an outline and everything.), that I could take this story, mostly-finished, rewrite a few things and do a find and replace of the pronouns for Colby, and that would work fine. I went home and immediately finished the story.
> 
> So thank you to the editors, and thank you to science fiction for always having my back wrt neopronouns being acceptable.
> 
> I usually use "they" pronouns for the character Colby is "based on", but I thought that might be extra confusing in porn, and decided science fiction generally made a welcome home for neopronoun use. For those interested, Colby might describe cer gender as "none binary with left girl" ...assuming 2010s-era tumblr memes were something ce was familiar with.
> 
> Anyway the station Colby lives on is not Deep Space Nine, as it is not that biologically diverse, but DS9 sure is the only space station centric sci-fi I had consumed when I started writing it, so in my head, it uses the same sets, dressed slightly differently. Pay no attention to the raktajino mugs behind the bartender.
> 
> As always, I have a lot of backstory (and future sexual adventures) in my head for this story/these characters. For instance, a whoooole lot of zhenega biology and cultural stuff that isn't especially pertinent to this story. It may be of interest that this story would have been nearly identical to its current form if Lee was a cis female zhenega, save for pronouns and the color of his spots.
> 
> It may also be somewhat interesting to note that zhenegas in general find the idea of penetrative sex taboo bordering on disgusting, and somewhat transitively tend to think of humans as one of the grosser alien species. Lee, you may not be surprised to learn, is considered fairly kinky by the standards of most zhenega cultures. I figure, probably most people engaging in interspecies relationships are. Or, maybe not those in relationships, but those willing to have casual sex with another species. I mean, sometimes you fall in love with your colleague, and they happen to be an alien. It's a different kind of person who moves to an alien station and immediately starts hitting up the clubs.
> 
> Finally, I previously referred to zhenegas in [How to Get Into the Krixin Resort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431772), except, for some reason, I called them "shenarr". I have no idea why I did this (thanks, memory problems), but the Watsonian explanation is obviously language change/difference.


End file.
